Mousie Forest
Mousie Forest is a 2015 introduced fiction only character. Mousie is the daughter of the princess turned into a mouse from the fairy tale: The Forest Bride. When she graduates she is destined to be cursed by a witch to be permanently stuck in her mouse form until a man willing to love her comes. At first Mousie was eager to live her story and become a fully human girl, making her a doubtless Royal. Despite this, recently she has been beginning to lean on the Rebels side. This is probably due to the fact that her supportive friends have been showing her the she's already just fine the way she is, mouse features and all. Because of this change in preferences Mousie is now classified as a Roybel. Portrayers Having mouse genes in her, Mousie's voice is a little high pitched and she has a gentle way of speaking, so Marieve Herington would be a good choice for her. Character Personality WIP One of the first things you notice about Mousie is how very gentle and polite she is, things considered to be perfect qualities in a young princess. She is more of an introvert rather than an extrovert, though it is a close call. She enjoys her time spent by herself, those she can call close friends not being overly large in number. She loves to spend time outdoors, especially when the weather is nice and she can go out to find tranquil places to spend her day. Being rude is simply an attitude Mousie will never take on. Being considerate is always something she hold in high importance, along with being kind to others. She's that one girl who always says thank you to the lunch lady when being served, will offer to be last, and compliment her peers, though quietly of course. She tries not to be outspoken, and usually succeeds in this. However, she can be very compassionate about the things she loves and will suddenly not be afraid to speak her mind. She truly can't stand injustice, and she will always do her best to make things right when she can. Something that goes hand in hand with this trait is that she is a firm peacemaker whenever she feels bold enough. Mousie has never been the most outgoing of students, and she can easily be very jumpy and cautious, and overall capable of being scared easily. She's never one you should sneak up upon unless you want to here her squeak rather shrilly. A few of her friends coughFalinecough still sneak up on her anyway, but do take the time to make sure that no one else is watching so Mousie won't be terribly embarrassed. Despite her desire to always be polite, at times she can forget this and be rather nosy. However, she insists that she only appears this way because she can't help but overhear conversations with her sensitive mouse ears as a desperate excuse. Though she is ashamed of this, it is something that seems to happen quite a bit, and she's often caught on it. This usually puts her in a rather flustered and mortified mood for the rest of the day. There is something very delicate about Mousie's character. Maybe it's how soft-spoken she is or how dainty even her movements are, though it can be said that in general she really does have a sweet soul. - TBA Mousie is rather sensitive and usually takes criticism right to her heart. She is known as that one girl who always cries in sad movies and will practically crumple under bullies. While it seems that she can be capable of standing up for others, it almost is like that she has no self protection for herself. She has a finely tuned sense of emotion, and this often comes to use in comforting others. Mousie is, overall, a fragile character and should be handled with care when you are first getting to know her. Loving - TBA Patient - TBA Nerdy ^w^ - TBA Appearance Most everyone agrees that Mousie is a cute girl. She's a lot shorter than most with a thin-boned and dainty body build. Her hair is rather thick, long, and wavy, being a rosy light brown in color. Her eyes are an extremely dark brown - almost black - with thick, dark eyelashes that are shorter in comparison to some of the other girls in her school. Her skin is a light and warm shade of cocoa and her petite nose has a pinkish tint. Her lithe hands are a creamy white that fade into brown towards her upper arm, giving the appearance of long gloves. Mousie also has cute mouse ears and brown mouse tail. These mouse traits will go away after she lives out her story. In her mouse form, Mousie takes the form of a small cocoa-brown forest mouse that is often described as adorable by those who see her. Her front legs and paws have white fur that fade slowly back into the light chocolate color of the rest of her fur, just like in her human form. Her tiny button nose a pastel rose pink and her whiskers are also white. For an accessory she wears a tiny forest green ribbon used as a headband and tied in a bow. Her tail is only a shade lighter than the rest of her coat and is usually curled. Her velvety cupped ears are somewhat large in comparison to most mice in the forest, but no where near large as, say, Madeline Hatter's mouse Earl Grey. Interests Mousie enjoys playing the flute, but she is to shy about this talent to ever join a band. She is a smart girl, and she gets good grades at Ever After High. She seems to be at home when she is working on a school project. Fairytale Main Article: The Forest Bride Relationships Family Mousie is the daughter of Veikko and his sweetheart, the little mouse that was a princess under a spell. She has a two little sisters and one little brother that are triplets. Their names are Lilac, Winifred, and Thomas. Friends Mousie seems to have a tendency to become friends with extroverts, even though she can be described as an introvert herself. She seems to enjoy being around those people who are spilling with life and laughter; something special about it always seems to appeal to her better nature. She is a very loving friend and treats her colleagues with the best of loyalty and sweetness. Faline Kat Mousie considers Faline to be one of her very dearest of friends. Mousie always tolerates Faline's outgoing personality with enthusiasm. To be more realistic, Mousie doesn't just tolerate it, she loves it. Both understand what it's like to have an appearance with noticeable animal features, and they are obviously close to one another. Faline loves to cuddle up with her little friend and the two will often play with each other's animal ears. Destiny Claus She is also good friends with Destiny, the blonde and bubbly daughter of Santa Claus. Many people are confused about how Mousie wants her destiny, but also doesn't. Dest, however, seems to understand perfectly, sometimes Mousie appreciates very much. Because she cares about Dest, she does her best to not let anyone hurt the daughter of Santa in any way. Sonia Fieldmouse Mousie was perfectly delighted when she found another girl at the school with a mouse-related destiny. She was first saw Sonia because of the mouse ears so similar to her own, which made her feel rather bold. She ended up being the one to introduce herself, something that doesn't happen very often. The two discovered they had similar powers and anthropomorphic abilities, and later bonded over their kind personalities and willingness to protect their other friends, which now included each other. Dahlia Isle Mousie gets along very well with her roommate, and the two are considered as friends. Dahlia fills the room with flowers, and the two have gone out in the forest together looking for flowers multiple times. Romance Mousie is the type to fall in love rather easily, something that has the tendency to go terribly wrong. She has left very subtle hints around her best of friends that she has had a lover in the past before Alak, but refuses to give any more information when her friends understand the hint and press for more information. She doesn't seem to want to talk about it. To be a partner of Mousie's you'd have to be a sweet and kind-hearted gentlemen who would treat her with care and never mistreat her. Ever. Her friends would kill you and Mousie would probably never want to see you again and dwell in a little state of brokenness that she'd probably fall into. Alakdan Gurun It must have been love at first sight when she met Alak, in all honesty. After going on a date they discovered that they both like each other. Since then the two have gone out on multiple dates and are now offically classified as a couple. Sometimes Mousie will secretly worry that she rushed into this relationship and can spend a good amount of time fretting over it. Despite the pain it causes for her, her worrying is another thing that shows how much she cares for her boyfriend, and she would be devastated if she had to lose him. Pet In animal calling a chickadee came to Mousie, which she named Delight. Rivals Sable Minicry TBA Outfits Trivia * She was born on May 1st. * She was bullied all throughout spellementry school, though it seemed to stop for the most part in middle chapter school. * Mousie has rather bad eyesight, being very near-sighted, that requires glasses. She wears them in the form of contacts. Sometimes she'll forget and despairingly discover that she can't read the chalk board (or see anything else more than two feet in front of her) when sitting in the back of the class. * She's the type to freak out if she sees a little bird nest that has fallen on the ground and won't go on until it's back in a tree again. * She usually makes a squeaking sort of noise instead of screaming or crying out. * She brings earplugs to all the parties she attends in case Melody Piper is DJing. She'd rather not fall into a trance, thank you very much. Gallery Mousie Forest Sketch.jpg|An adorable sketch by Jade-the-Tiger Mousie Forest Profile Art.jpg|Absolutely wonderful art by Limegreene04 Mousie - Mouse Form Sketches.jpeg|Sketches of her mouse form. Glasses Sketch.jpeg|Mousie at the age of twelve. With her glasses. <3 BFFAs.png|Mousie and her best friend, Faline. (Drawn by the lovely WiseUnicorn! Thank you!) BFFA Selfie.jpeg|A selfie taken with Faline. Destiny and Mousie Entry.jpeg|Destiny and Mousie wrapping Christmas presents.|Drawn for Destiny's birthday contest. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Princesses Category:Finnish Category:The Forest Bride Category:Roybels Category:RoybelGirl Category:Shapeshifters Category:Bel's OCs Category:Royalty Category:Work in progress